


Ozymandias x Master (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

So whoever said osmosis didn't work, CLEARY never attempted to summon a servant while studying ancient texts. After falling asleep on some archaic Egyptian book you had been fascinated by at the library and talking in your sleep, where you dreamed about summoning one of a number of attractive servants, you wake up to find yourself being poked with the end of ......an Egyptian cane?

Blinking several times and rubbing my dry eyes, I sit up to see Ozymandias standing above me. 

"Never have I been worshipped by a sleeping follower. I am not sure if I should be impressed by your dedication that even in sleep you venerate me or offended because you fell asleep singing my praises."

I give him a thoroughly confused look. "I.....I wasn't......worshiping. I fell a sleep while preparing to summon."

"Well regardless of your methods, you have been granted with the the King of Kings for your efforts. Your continued gratitude is expected."

"Rrriiiiiiiiight. This is a dream. Imma go back to sleep and when I wake up I'll be able to summon a less pompous servant. What the fuck did I get myself into." I mumble.

"You have no reason to be unhappy with your chosen Servant."

"That's the thing I didn't choose you. I can't be held responsible for what I do in my sleep."

I sigh and then stand up, straightening my clothes once I'm vertical. Sighing, I look up into Oz's eyes. "You really do have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I reach a finger up to trace the bridge of his eye and then the soft skin under his lower lid. "It's easy to get lost in them."

He beams at my praise but it is quickly followed by a frown as he takes a deeper look at my tired, sunken eyes, droopy shoulders and puffy face. 

"I am sure with more rest your beauty would rival a desert sunset." He reached out and cups my cheek. "You are exhausted Master. That is unacceptable."

The next thing I know I am being picked up in a princess carry and being taken out of the room. "Oz wait....where are we going?!"

"Your room, so you can tell me where it is or I will find it on my own."

"I'm fine honest! I can take care of myself...!"

He stops and gives me a menacing glare out of the side of his eyes. "You are a poor liar and I do not tolerate liars or disobedience as a ruler. Now which room is yours."

"End of the hall on the left." I say quietly. 

Without a word he continues walking until we stand next to my bed, where he sets me down gently. "Now undress."

I blush. "I am not getting naked in front of you!"

"You will not go to bed fully clothed." He reaches out and takes my sweatshirt and pulls it over my head, briefly exposing my belly since my shirt wasn't tucked in and his forceful removal almost pulled both off.

"Damnit Oz! Lemme do it myself!"

He crosses his arms and stands there as I huff and glare at him.

"I'm not taking everything off."

He says nothing and watches motionless.

I sit on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes and socks, placing them under the bed. I then remove my pants thanking the gods that my shirt goes down to my knees (I was doing the whole tunic and oversized sweat shirt since I hadn't planned on leaving the room) and discard them on the floor. 

Glaring at him one more time I climb in bed and get under the covers. "Happy now?" I say in a petulant tone.

"Not until you are asleep."

"Well I can't sleep with you staring at me it's creepy."

"I won't stare then but I'm not leaving. If I do you will just get up and push yourself harder." He walks over to the shelf and scans my books on ancient civilizations before delicately pulling one from the shelf and walking to my sofa to sit down and read.

Even sitting his presence is relaxed but commanding. The way he rests his head casually on his hand as he leans on the armrest and rests the ankle of his opposite leg on his knee...."You really are beautiful Oz." I say as I yawn and close my eyes. 

I don't see him raise his head towards me and smile as he shakes his head. "Thank you Master."

"It's Rhey......call me Rhey." Then I am fast asleep. 

Oz watches me sleep a few moments longer before closing the book and walking over to kneel at the bedside. He is pleased with how peaceful I look. 

Reaching out to tuck some loose hair behind my ear, he notices my hair tie is mostly fallen out. He gently reaches up and pulls my hair loose letting it cascade behind me. He is momentarily taken aback by the rich browns, golds and deep reds in my hair. It reminds him of the sunsets and rises of home and his chest clenches. 

Having the sudden urge to touch it, he gets up and moves to the other side of the bed. Dematerializing his jewelry and clothing from the waist up, he carefully crawls in bed next to me and lays on his side under the covers. Once he is situated, his delicate fingers run carefully through my hair, which falls 3/4 of the way down my back. 

He is amazed at how soft it is and as he brings his lips to it to kiss, he is enraptured by the natural smells of exotic flowers. He had never guessed that one so plain could house so many hidden treasures. He was suddenly excited to learn more of my secrets, but knew he had plenty of time to unearth them all. 

Right now I needed sleep, so he lay there running his fingers through my hair until I rolled over against him and draped an arm over his waist as I snuggled into his warmth. 

Not wishing to wake me, Oz lay very still until he knew I was still asleep. Realizing he was trapped, he lay on his back gently pulling me onto his shoulder and chest causing my hand to rest over his heart as I snored softly now and again, bringing a smile of amusement to his lips. 

Resting his left hand behind his head his right played with the ends of my hair as he closed his eyes and thought of home and the nights he would lay with Nefritari just like this. He missed her so much, but being with me seemed to reawaken the things he loved most about her. 

So far I wasn't the worst Master he had had, but I was definitely the most amusing and surprising. Clearly he would have to look after me, but so far that wasn't too hard. I was stubborn but reasonable. He could tell my resistance stemmed from me not wanting to bother anyone else, so it would be easy to put his foot down when necessary. 

He looked forward to seeing me wake up in a "compromising" position, but until then he would enjoy my soft weight, sweet scent and peaceful breathing because it all meant he was successfully taking charge of my life and well being, something he prided himself on as a king.


	2. His Pride

She had been exhausted so he had let her sleep well past the point where she had rolled off of him, allowing him to get up and occupy himself.It was now noon, however, and he found he wanted her company if for no other reason than to see her reactions. 

The question was how to wake her.He wasn’t the type of man to force himself on a woman he hardly knew and he wasn’t desperate for mana so that left only one thing.Moments later 4 Sphinx appeared and lovingly greeted their master with headbutts and purrs.

“Hello little ones.Can you do me a favor and wake up our sleeping beauty of a master?”

The four meowed in response before hopping on the bed.One laid on her feet, one perched on her side, one curled up at her back and the last gently batted her nose. 

Ozy watched in casual amusement, waiting to see what her reaction would be to this unexpected assault.

———————

“Mmmmmnn 5 more minutes.”I groan as I attempt to fall asleep, but notice a weight on my side.I try to shake it off, but it doesn’t budge.

When I roll onto my back I hear “Brrrrrroowwww”.My eyes shoot open as a paw reaches out and bats my nose at the same time a feline shaped galaxy wearing a headdress walks up my chest.

“Awwwwwww!”I sit up quickly.“Where did you come from?!”I reach a hand out to pet it as three more come around me and start head butting me.“You guys are so cute I JUS WUV YUUUUU!”I say in baby talk as I rub my face against the one walking past my face.

“I’m glad you like my cuter noble phantasm.”The smile on Ozy’s face clear in his voice.

“THEY ARE YOURS?!Do they have names?”I ask not taking my eyes off of them.

“They do not, but you are welcome to name them if you can tell the difference.”

“Of course I can!This one.....” I say pointing to the one that is sitting in front of me head butting my face “....is Horus.His coat is darker and carries more black.This one....” I point to the one sitting next to my left “is Ra because his stars shine as bright as the sun.This one....” I point to the one curled up at my feet “....is Sekhmet but I’ll call him Seki for short because he acts like he should be worshiped just for existing.And this one....” I look up at the one who has climbed onto my shoulders and is rubbing his face on my cheek “......this one is Nova because his stars actually explode randomly over his body.”I reach up and pet him lovingly. 

“I see.”Ozy says with a smile still in his voice.It would seem they like you as well.”

“Animals can tell when people like them or are good natured at heart.I am sure that is why they love you so much and are able to be your noble phantasm.”I finally turn my eyes towards him and smile slightly. 

We sit there staring for a few moments, gazing at each other intently.I feel like Oz is weighing me somehow, but am unsure of what his outcome is. 

“They treat you almost like you are their mother.It’s fascinating.They rarely seek this much affection from me, preferring to entertain each other than me.”

He breaks the gaze by getting up and walking to sit next to me on the bed.“It is almost as if you are the lioness and they your cubs.”

“Does it?Then what does that make you King if Kings?”I smirk at him.

“The king of the pride of course, unless it’s queen won’t have me.”He gently reaches for a strand of my hair and slides it though his fingers until Ra catches sigh of the dangling strands and attempts to grab them with his paws and teeth. 

I laugh lightly as Ozy snaps his hand away from the jaws of the little cub that attempted to take his toy away. 

“I’m not sure it’s up to me Oz, it looks like you have to ask permission from them.”

“Sadly for them I ask permission from no one.”He pushes Ra lightly onto his side before rubbing and tickling his belly making him do that overstimulated growl cats do.

I look at him a moment before challenging. “Would you not even ask permission from me?”

He looks up with eyes that show no hint of malice.“Under most circumstances no, but a good king is able to gauge when and where he has a right to do things.There are of course a few exceptions where permission must be granted, but I would not act on something in a way that would require your permission.If I did something that upset or offended you, I would take ownership and ask for forgiveness if necessary as it is easier to ask forgiveness than permission.”

“What circumstances would require you to ask permission?”

He looks at me critically before answering.“If I needed mana and felt resting was required I would ask you to allow me enough time to recover.If my mana was too low and a speedy recovery was necessary, I would have to ask if it was alright to acquire it in a more intimate fashion, seeing as that is the most efficient way to recover my own mana.That is of course only as long as we were not in a committed relationship together.Should we ever decide to evolve our relationship, I would not feel the need to ask outright.”

I blush at the suggestiveness of his answer.“I see.Well I shall do my best to make sure not to overtax your mana supply, allowing you plenty of rest.”I turn my gaze to Nova who is curled in my lap resting and begin to caress his fur in an attempt to calm my nerves.

“You do realize having these guys out drains my mana?”

I frown.“I did not.My apologies.”I pet Nova one last time.“You may recall them.I need to get up and get dressed anyway.”I pick up Nova, despite his immense protest, and set him down as I climb out of the other side of the bed and head towards the shower.Ozy’s eyes follow me with slight bewilderment until the door closes and I am out of sight.

“What is she thinking?”He says before dematerializing the cubs.As far as he could tell nothing he said should have offended her so why was she shying away?He hadn’t propositioned her seeing as she seemed uncomfortable with even the idea of him having any intimacy with her sexual or not.The reality was though if he was drained of enough mana he might need her to replenish him sexually whether she was on board or not.He didn’t believe in rape, but doing what was best for the greater good often outweighed ones own desires.It was one of the first lessons you learned as king. 

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped tightly in a towel around her body and head.He tried not to smile at the idea of sneaking up behind her and removing the only vestige of cover she had, but from what he could see she had a nice figure.It seemed a shame to him to hide it. 

This did seem like the perfect time to inform her of her precarious position last night.“I wanted to ask if you got enough sleep last night.Before you rolled off my bare chest and stopped lightly snoring, you seemed quite relaxed and content.”

That face......it was that face that he craved more of.Her face and honest emotions rose feelings in his soul he thought dead years ago.As he watched her face registerwhat he was saying, it was like watching a desert rose turn from white to blood red in a matter of seconds as her embarrassment kicked in.Nefertiti had had similar reactions, being just as innocent of heart, when he had discussed his desires for her after they had agreed to be wed.There was no greater sight than seeing the face of his greatest love live again in the eyes of this reserved woman. 

Though he couldn’t say he desired her, he definitely wasn’t interested in letting her out of his sight or be with another man.As long as she made those faces for him and only him, he knew they would grow to be as dynamic together as he and Nefi had been. 

“You .....you have to be joking.When I fell asleep you were.... you were sitting....” then her eyes went wide.“Please tell me you didn’t take liberties with me while I was asleep.”

He poorly stifled a laugh.“No kitten I did not.I have no intention of ravaging you without your consent, though your body seemed to enjoy me well enough while you were asleep.You wrapped an arm around me and sighed pleasantly numerous times before rolling over.”

“Hmmmmmmm!”He could see the distress in her eyes and knew he shouldn’t push her any further.

“I CANT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO IN MY SLEEP!”Her hands fly down to her sides as they ball into fists, causing her towel to drop to just above her nipples exposing more ample breasts than Oz had realized. 

He felt his body stir and cursed himself for underestimating her potential attractiveness.He hadn’t realized how insecure she was, assuming her loose clothes meant she was not as slender as her legs and chest now implied. 

“No need to get upset.You looked so cute laying there I couldn’t resist coming over and examining you more closely.It just so happens you rolled over and trapped me in bed.Nothing indecent happened, I was just teasing you a little.”

She pouts and turns her back, gathering some clothes from her dresser.“It isn’t nice to tease people.Especially about their looks!”She starts aggressively moving things in her dresser not finding what she was originally looking for.

“I have never teased you about your looks.All I have ever said speaks of your attractiveness.”

“Attractiveness.....what attractiveness?You are just trying to be nice so I will be more willing to submit to you should the need arise.”

Ozy’s face scrunches.“I have never once lied to you about your looks or anything else.I think you are more attractive now than what I had originally thought, though I thought you were attractive then too, just in a cuter way than now.”

She glares at me with skepticism. 

“I swear.You have my word.”

She turns back to the dresser and gently pulls out some clothes.“If you mean it than thank you.No one really tells me those things so, I just assume Im not.”

“I could understand how that would be frustrating considering you have yet to say anything nice about me since you brought me here.”His voice wasn’t cold or angry just matter of fact.

She blushes.“I think you are incredibly attractive Oz, but you are also way out of my league so I don’t bother dwelling on it.It’s not like you would ever fall in love with me anyway so I didn’t see a point, but we all need to hear words of encouragement so I will make sure to tell you the nice things I say inside my head more often.”She smiles brightly and it tugs at his heart strings. 

“I’m pleased you feel that way.” My smile feels as wide as the horizon, similar to how it felt the first time Nefi told me she found me attractive.’

“I think it would be impossible to not find you attractive.Your eyes are like twin golden suns, your hair the finest silk and your body as daunting as the desert and as inviting as its oasis.You are the embodiment of every woman’s fantasy and it is humbling to be partnered with you.I don’t think it would be possible if your kindness wasn’t as vast as your appeal.”

Oz’s face feels on fire as his cheeks, ears and neck blush.“Never have I received such generous praise.I am at a loss as to how to accept it.”

She smiles knowing she has the upper hand.“You accept it by becoming my King, but that will be a daunting process as I will only accept absolute and genuine love and devotion from you.If you are incapable of giving it than we will commit to being friends until our joint services are no longer needed.”

Oz turns to her and his eyes bore into hers, delving into the recesses of her soul.“I will

give you nothing less than my everything.”He walks over and takes her hand, kissing the back.”

“Then, my King, here’s to us.”She smiles and then lays her head on his chest as she wraps her arms around his waist. 

He rests his head on hers and smiles into her hair drinking in her intoxicating scent as his hands wrap around her waist. 

They stay like that for many moments, before Rhey’s stomach growls and Oz laughs.

“Guess I should have fed you first instead of teasing you.”

She smiles.“I forgive you.”


	3. Sleepless Nights

Ever since being summoned, Oz had noticed Rhey was having problems staying asleep at night. When he asked her about it she just waved him off and said it was a recent development probably due to stress.

In the beginning he believed her, but as the sleepless nights continued, he began paying closer attention to her habits.

That was when he found out she was sleeping around, but not in the way one might think. She had LITERALLY been sleeping around. One day he found her sleeping in the garden under the willow tree when she was supposed to be researching singularity instabilities. Another day he found her curled up in the barn with a sleeping litter of kittens when she was supposed to be cleaning instead. 

The most recent offense is what set the light bulb off in his head. On this particular afternoon it was rainy and cold so he found her curled up in the common room in front of the fire......with Smol Cú nestled up against her chest, both fast asleep. 

Ozy wanted to be mad because no other servant had the right to touch her, but Smol Cú wasn't a true servant. He was more like a mascot or a community pet. 

As he stood there and watched her deep, slow breathing he realized the reason she couldn't sleep had to be something in their room. 

———————————

The first night he tried cleaning the entire room, but that didn't help. The second night he tried playing the harp, which seemed to help her get to sleep, but as soon as he stopped she woke up. The third night he tried laying in bed next to her, but she just stayed in her study and ended up falling asleep in her chair so he covered her with a blanket and let her sleep. The fourth night he went in search of some aromatic solutions and once he found some he thought would work, he came back to find her asleep. He carefully sat down, but within 20 minutes she was awake again. 

At this point he was at his wits end. 

The fifth night he found himself laying in the bed awaiting her return from researching as he absentmindedly petted Nova. She hadn't asked him to bring the cats out since that night he told her it drained his mana, which was silly because it didn't drain enough to exhaust him. He would have to have them out for extended periods before he even felt a hint of exhaustion. 

Then Nova suddenly jumped from the bed and began crying at the door. Ozy was about to call him back when Rhey entered. 

"Well hello to you too Nova how are you!" Rhey said with clear happiness at seeing the galactic ball of fur as she picked him up and snuggled him. 

Ozy could hear the cat purr from the bed and smiled through the minor jealousy he felt at being second fiddle to a cat. 

"Are you going to be ok Ozy? You don't have to bring him out if it's going to drain your mana."

"I wanted something relaxing that made me think of you.I'm very worried about how poorly you have been sleeping."His face was pensive and his tone frustrated but concerned.

"I told you Oz it'll be fine."

"I don't believe you.The dark circles under your eyes are deeper, your skin color isn't very good, you've been having more headaches......"

Then Nova jumped out of her hands and trotted over to the bed where he started yowling. 

"Nova don't be so needy."She smiles then walks over to the bed where she lays down on her side, her head pillowed in the crook of her arm.

Nova immediately hops onto the bed and curls up inbetween them, but up against Rhey, purring as she begins to pet him.

Ozy raises an eyebrow at the clear monopolization of his Master.

Sighing, he turns to lay on his back. 

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and see if there isn't something else wrong."

*silence*

"What if you have some kind of sleeping condition?"

*silence*

"I could always keep you up in more intimate ways....."

*slight snoring*

Oz turns his head to see Rhey is asleep and snoring slightly."Guess that is why you were quiet."

He lays there and watches until he is sure you are asleep, then he too closes his eyes to rest. 

———————————

A month has passed since Oz brought Nova out and you started sleeping with him.He isn't sure why, but he knows you sleep all through the night as long as he is there.He didn't object at first since the drain on his mana was minimal, and he assumed after a handful of nights she would be able to sleep on her own. 

That turned out not to be the case.The first night without Nova she was back to not sleeping and he found her curled up on the floor by the fire in the common room with one of the other residents dogs. 

From that point on, Oz had let Nova sleep with her, but as the second month came and went, Oz began to feel the effects of being mana starved. 

His powers were weaker, his concentration was deteriorated, he seemed lethargic and took to sleeping most of the day.The problem there was, the mana he got back from sleeping all day barely covered what he used to keep Nova corporeal. 

He now found himself in a similarly exhausted state and he knew he would have to tell her that he was in critical need of mana replenishment so either Nova had to go and he slept until he recovered OR they would have to have sex in order to get him to full again. 

That night he got into bed and laid down.He was so exhausted.Maybe he could take a quick nap before she got back and he had to tell her about his condition.Part of him knew she would be worried and tell him to sleep so starting now didn't seem like a bad idea. 

Without a second thought he closed his eyes and found himself deep in sleep. 

————————————

Rhey came home to Oz passed out hard in the bed.Even asleep he looked sexy. 

As her cheeks began to color at the sight of his bare chest, she cursed herself for not being able

to control her feelings better.There was no way she could tell him she hadn'tbeen able to sleep because she was having VERY intimate dreams about him every night they went to bed together or shared the same space.The only respite she had was when she slept anywhere else with anyone/thing else. 

Ozy haunted her dreams since the night he told her if he ever got drained enough she should expect to have to be with him intimately and she both loved and hated it.As she stood here now and watched his gentle breathing she couldn't help but want to touch his lips gently just to know what it felt like.

He had been so soft, yet domineering in her dreams as he had taken what he wanted.....she....wanted without a second thought. The problem was in her dreams they both had feelings for each other. In reality........she didn't think that was the case.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He really did look tired and she worried he was in worse shape than he let on. Slowly and carefully she climbed into bed next to him before reaching down to delicately trace his lips. They were so soft and pliant. 

She bit her lip. Maybe she could do it while he slept and try to play it off like it was a dream? That way she wouldn't have to accept his true lack of interest. 

It was worth a shot. She didn't think she could deny her sexual urges anymore anyway. Carefully she undressed, dripping the clothes off the side of the bed. Next she moved to hover over him before she bent down and kissed his neck. As her lips touched his skin, she felt his pulse elevate.

Was he starting to dream? She wasn't sure but she kept kissing down his neck until she reached his collar bone. Oz was now breathing heavier and his hands began twitching. 

"At least he seems to like it." She thought as her hand came up and began caressing his chest as she kissed down towards his nipple, causing small hums to rumble under her touch. 

His skin was so soft, just as it had been in her dreams. A small smile crossed her lips as she continued to kiss down his torso. When she got to his Adonis line, she realized she had no idea how to remove his armor.

Instead of fumbling around, she decided to push her luck. Why wake him now? Sliding back up his body, trailing kisses all the way, Rhey places one final kiss at his neck under his ear before whispering, "Oz.....remove your armor please."

Then he was completely naked.......and on top of her smiling. "I had no idea you could be so seductive.

"H....how long have you been awake?" She stammered as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

"Since your first kiss touched my skin. You don't really think, even as tired as I am, I wouldn't respond to your affections?"

"Considering you show no interest in me when we are awake, I assumed you would just keep dreaming of someone else and I could......". Then she bit her lip.

"And you could WHAT my dear?" This time Ozy's lips were at her neck kissing and sucking lightly bringing soft whimpers to his ears. 

"I could.....see what it was like......to have being with you not just be a dream when I close my eyes."

Ozy stops moving, releasing the soft flesh of her neck from his lips before hovering over her face with his. "What do you mean so it wasn't just a dream?"

Rhey sighs and fidgets underneath him, but his body has her pinned.

"Look at me and tell me what you mean." His voice was a soft but stern command. 

Tears of frustration begin to form in her eyes. "Every night since you first mentioned needing

to sleep with me if your mana got too low I have had........erotic dreams of us being together that wake me up and keep me up at night. The only way I could get them to stop is by sleeping somewhere without you near me or by sleeping with something else."

Ozy's eyes go wide. "So I was the reason you couldn't sleep?"

She nods as a tear falls from the corner of her eye. "You have passionately haunted my dreams almost every night since. So today while you were sleeping I thought maybe I could do the same for you even if you had no idea it was me."

Ozy was dumbfounded. He never imagined Rhey would be so affected by him that it would cause her to lose sleep. 

"I'm sorry Oz I'll......I won't touch you again. I'll let you sleep." Then she pushes at his arm trying to get out from underneath him. 

"Do you really want to leave?"

She stopped and looked at him. "No, but you need rest not some lovesick female you don't even like intimately on an emotional level."

"What makes you think I don't have romantic feelings towards you?"

"Because you don't. All the other Servants give there Masters intimate looks or touches like running their finger against their hip when they stand next to each other in public, kissing the tips of their finger(s) when they separate, they play with their hair or pull them against them into a secluded hallway just to embarrass them. You do none of these things. You and I are just business. We fight together and share the same space more like roommates than a couple. Yes you have done some very sweet gestures, especially recently to help me sleep, but there is no love behind it, just obligation."

Ozy stares at her dumbfounded and hurt. "I would not summon my phantasm night after night for damn near 3 months to help you sleep if I did not harbor some feelings for you Rhey. Especially once I realized there was no sure way to replenish my mana that wouldn't upset you."

"Well you suck at showing it.It's amazing Nefertari agreed to marry you, course who denies a king."

"Clearly you do."He growls."Nefritari also was nothing like you.She was quiet, submissive, pleasant,.......a good listener....." His eyes soften as he starts wiping the tears away that stream down Rhey's face ".......younger......modest......beautiful....." Then he leaned down and kissed her with a softness that melted Rhey's heart. 

When he pulled away his eyes were loving."You two are the same in that regard, but where Nefi was dutiful, you are willful.Where she was pious, you are objective.Where she was unwavering you are critical."He leans down again and kisses your collar bone."She was what I needed as a young king.Her loyalty, respect and undying devotion gave me strength and confidence to rule without regrets."

He kissed across her chest and then back up the other side of her neck."I loved her with abandon because I knew no other.Now....after meeting you...I am forced to realize there is more to love than passion and desire."He caresses her cheek lightly."I have held back because I didn't want to force you to submit to me, I wanted you to come to your feelings on your own and if that never happened then I would still watch over you and love you as I could."

Rhey brought her hand up to touch his face and he turned to kiss her palm."I will do better from now on."Then he smiles tiredly. 

"Oh Oz.I wish you had just been honest."

He looks at her like she has two heads and Rhey laughs."I guess I could have been too.Better late then never though right?"

He laughs lightly.

"So do you want to sleep or should we continue where I left off?"Rhey asks shyly. 

"There are still many hours in the night to sleep.Why don't we continue where I left off."Then he bends down to collect her nipple as she gasps and her hands tangle in his hair.

Not many of those hours were used for sleeping, but somehow neither one cared.As the sun rose the next morning they both found themselves surprisingly refreshed tangled in each other's bodies and buried in each other's love.


	4. Christmas With the King

"Im not sure why I'm supposed to get excited about a holiday brought into existence by a religious sect that stole it from the very religion I refused to free." Ozy said with distinct bitterness. 

"I am not asking you to embrace it on a religious level Oz, just experience it on a moral level."

"Where was morality when the final plague killed my second son? Where was morality when I cast Moses out of my home? He who had been a brother in everything but blood?"

I walk over and sit in his lap facing him as he growls angrily in the chair by the fire. "Do you know why I celebrate it Oz?" I run my hand through his hair as I rest my other on his chest. 

"I have the feeling you will tell me even if I do not wish it."

"Do not sulk my treasure. I celebrate it because it allows me one day to truly appreciate the gifts I have been given and have yet to receive." I lean down and kiss his cheek. "That includes you my dear."

He leans back in the chair and I can feel his breathing slow as his anger cools.

"I do not ask you to believe in anything that goes against the core of your being and pride. All I ask is you participate in it with me so we can find joy in each other."

Reaching a long, slender finger out he gently runs it across my lips as he looks at me passively. 

"As long as you understand that I don't and will not believe in any part of the religion behind it."

"Fear not my love as there is very little of its religious history that I take as canon."

"Good." He wraps an arm around my hips and pulls me against his chest. "I was not looking to lose another loved one to petty disputes over semantics."

"I am far too objective my dear. Besides, I only enjoy teasing you when you know I'm teasing you and I have no doubt in your power as one of the ancient gods."

He finally smiles. "I will allow your flattery to sway me this time." Then he leans in and kisses me softly signaling the end of the discussion.

"Now that that is settled, why don't you come with me to see the winter lights."

"Must we go outside? It's far too cold and I have much warmer ways I would rather spend the evening." Then as he moved in to place his lips at my neck, a soft, warm body jumps into my lap and cries as it starts running against us.

"Clearly I'm not the only one who wants a change of scenery." I smile and pet Nova.

"Why did I ever let the two of you meet?" He sighs in exasperation. 

"I promise to make it up to you later." Then I kiss his forehead before getting up and dressing warmly to walk through the lights. 

—————————————

It had snowed recently so the trail the lights were on was covered in white cresting rainbow colors to reflect well beyond the tedious of each display. 

Oz watched in cold amusement as Nova chased Rhey around moving displays of ice skaters, through 3D gingerbread houses, and then got distracted by the "fish" in the lake as they jumped in and out of the water. 

"Isn't this pretty Oz!? I love seeing all the beautiful lights in various scenes as we walk through our own wi tee wonderland."

"Anything that makes you happy my Queen in turn makes me happy."

Oz had barely finished that sentence when's snowball hit him square in the chest. He stood there in shock and disbelief until he realized his beloved had been the one to hit him.....course that was after another snowball hit him in the same spot.

"This is supposed to be fun your highness so why don't you try having some."

He smirked before sprinting towards me with the intent to tackle me. "I squealed before dashing in the other direction with both Oz and Nova hot on my heels. 

I only manage to evade Oz a few more minutes before he sneaks up behind me and smashes a snowball in my hair as I scream and squeal as the cold flakes hit my bare skin. 

That's when Nova charges over and (now as large as a lion) tackles us both causing us to get covered in snow. 

We laugh so hard we cry and after a few moments of severe tail wagging, Nova kicks us both and then gets off our chests, returning to natural size.

Oz is the first to rise, Dusting himself off before reaching a hand out to help me up. "Such a troublesome woman." He says with a smile.

"I'm fun though." I smile and wink before being overcome with the shakes. 

"We need to get you home." His voice becomes serious before he instructs Nova to increase in size and bend down allows him and I to mount up. 

"I'll sit in front so I can block the wind and you can warm yourself against my back. We should be home in no time." 

"Thanks Oz." I lean down and scratch Nova. "Thank you too Nova."

———————————-

When we get home, Oz draws a bath before stripping me naked and carrying me to the tub. 

"Take your time and get warm. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes mom." I stick my tongue out before gingerly stepping into the deliciously warm water. "I don't suppose you will join me my love? I would get warmer twice as fast." I look at him suggestively.

"And why should I do that after you assaulted me in such a ruthless way?" He looked at me with a playfulness in his eyes.

I pout. "I just wanted you to have fun Oz."

He walks over and grabs my lower lip in between his teeth as my hands go to his shirt and begins removing it from his chest. "No need for that my dear. It would be my pleasure to join you."

"Actually, my king, the pleasure is all mine." Stripping him of his shirt I begin kissing down his chest until I get to the clasp of his pants, which I deftly I do with my teeth.

He moans slightly at the feel of my warm breath at his pelvis and my teeth on his zipper as I begin to pull his pants down.

"Merry Christmas my love." I say before sitting in the tub and taking him in my mouth as I show him the true meaning of giving.


End file.
